Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm
Summary Episode Guide Previously on "24" * James Nathanson contacts Jack Bauer, and gives him a computer chip that leads him to Omicron International. Christopher Henderson, a man Bauer knows, works there. * Lynn McGill puts Bill Buchanan in holding. * Vladimir Bierko kills Ivan Erwich for ruining his plans. He then demands that President Charles Logan hand over the plans to the route of Russian President Yuri Suvarov's motorcade route. First Lady Martha Logan protests. * Martha enters the Suvarov's motorcade, and Aaron Pierce insists on joining her. The following takes place between 4:00 p.m. and 5:00 p.m. 04:00:00 Vladimir Bierko asks for the location of the motorcade. He learns from one of his men, Ostroff, that it is 40 minutes away from the attack point. Bierko orders his men to get ready. Mike Novick briefs President Charles Logan on the route the motorcade will take. He points out that most vulnerable point of attack. Logan says that an attack is going to happen, and they need to prepare a public responce. A secret service agent enters and wispers something to Mike Novick. He pulls out his phone and then looks at Logan. Aaron Pierce has just called to say Martha Logan is in the motorcade. Novick wants to know if they should call off the motorcade, but Logan can't make up his mind. He asks Mike to call her. In the motorcade Anya Suvarov is chatting with Martha about orange groves when Pierce's cell phone rings. He answers and Logan asks to speak to Martha. Charles tries to order her back, but Martha refuses, and is able to act innocent on the other line. Logan is frusterated, and Martha hangs up. Logan tells Mike what's going on, and Mike says that if they try to force her back, she might tell the Suvarov's about Logan giving up the route. Novick asks Logan if he wants to recall the motorcade. 04:07:17 Audrey Raines asks Edgar Stiles to meet her in the service room, and to keep it to himself. Edgar wonders if he's in trouble, but Audrey assures him that is not the case. After Audrey leaves Lynn McGill walks up and asks what Audrey wanted. Edgar says that she was going over protocols, and Lynn asks if they're still monitoring chatter. Carrie Bendis says that they're doing, and Lynn wants in on his screen. Audrey walks up to a room where Chloe O'Brian is going over the chip Jack Bauer got. They have confirmed it's connection to Omicron International and that they made the nerve gas stolen by terrorists. Audrey asks about Christopher Henderson, but Chloe knows little more than his title. Audrey calls up Jack and tells her the information has been validated. She asks about Henderson, and Jack says he used to work for Henderson--at CTU. Bauer says he hasn't mentioned him because their relationship ended on a sour note. Bauer says that Henderson was forced out as Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles, but Henderson maintained his innocence. Bauer says that if Omnicron was making sentox, Henderson knew about it. Audrey hangs up as Edgar enters the room. Edgar is surpized to find Chloe there, and says he doesn't have a lot of time and there are no active leads. Audrey says that's not quite true, and that Jack is working on a lead. Edgar says everyone is looking for him, and that Lynn issued an arrest warrent. Chloe says that Lynn has gone haywire, and Audrey shows no faith in his leadership. Audrey wants Edgar to help them cover for Chloe until she gets back. Edgar agrees. 04:10:44 Back at the retreat, Novick gets off the phone and approaches Logan. He says that the motorcade has not been attacked yet, which is a good sign. Logan says that the attack will have no warning. He wants to call Bierko and ask him to hold off until Martha is safe. Novick says that the only way to save Martha is to call off the motorcade. Logan asks if CTU has any leads on the nerve gas, and Mike says nothing that would help them. In the motorcade, Martha taps on the dividing panal and Aaron Pierce lowers it. She asks if the route has been changed at all, and Pierce says no. Anya asks Martha if she is okay, and Martha says she just doesn't want to run into traffic. 04:12:47 … 04:12:48 … 04:12:49 … 04:17:02 Carrie Bendis is finishing up a phone call when Lynn McGill walks up. He asks who she was on the phone with and she says the Department of Homeland Security. McGill wants to know why she hasn't finished mirroring everyone to his screen, and she says that DHS needed and update. McGill fires her on the spot and Edgar Stiles protests, but McGill is ready to fire him to. McGill asks about Chloe O'Brian's location, and Stiles said she had to step away for a minute, though McGill is suspicious. Jack Bauer is outside of Omicron International. He calls Chloe and Audrey Raines. Jack asks about his cover, and Chloe says that she is working on credentials, but the system doesn't work fast enough. She tells Jack to enter under the name John Barrie. McGill bursts in and asks why Chloe is down here. Audrey said she needed her help for a minute and pulled her away. McGill is upset because he didn't approve the move, but Audrey says the DoD has priority. McGill says that Chloe works for him and Chloe says she's done and returns to work. Audrey sits down as Jack enters the building with a cover without incident. Christopher Henderson is on the phone going over plans with Joanna Tandy, his secretary. Bauer approaches and asks for the location of the men's room. He then tells Audrey to move Tandy. Audrey calls her phone and poses as someone in accounting, asking her to double check some invoices. As she leaves Jack enters the office, but is tasered by Henderson. He pulls out some smelling salts and Jack awakes to Henderson pointing a gun at him. Henderson asks Jack what he is doing here, and Jack explains that Omnicron made nerve gas that is now in the hands of terrorists. Henderson says that the Department of Defense destroyed all that nerve gas, and Jack says that they obviously did not, because of the attack on the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. Henderson seems shocked, but says he had nothing to do with it, and says that someoen is setting it up. Jack says he can't take his word on this--Henderson will have to prove it. Henderson takes Jack to a bunker where the operation was run out of. 04:24:47... 04:24:48... 04:24:49... '' 04:29:12 shares some intel with Chloe O'Brian.]]Edgar Stiles looks at his computer. He checks to make sure Lynn McGill isn't looking then walks over to Chloe O'Brian to tell her that chatter keeps coming up involving the Suvarov's motorcade route. In McGill's office, Lynn is talking with Curtis Manning about their search area. Chloe enters and says that they've got leads on an attack on the Suvarov's motorcade. McGill wants to know how they came across that when looking for leads on nerve gas, and Edgar says it came through one of his filters. Chloe wants them to report it, but Lynn says he's been embarassed enough for one day. Chloe at least wants someone to look into the threat, but Lynn says no. Manning says that they should at least pass on the intel, but Lynn refuses. Vladimir Bierko's phone rings. His men are in place, and are awaiting the motorcade. Bierko says they are about 20 minutes out. Bierko is fairly confident that no one will interfere based on the consequences. Ostroff says he will call when it's over, and Bierko says good. '''04:31:42' Bierko turns to one of his men and says that they should keep the canisters armed incase things go wrong. Audrey Raines enters McGills office and says they need to tell teh Secret Service about the threat. McGill doesn't want his people chasing a white elephant, and insists they continue to look for the nerve gas. McGill gets furious, and tells her that she can hand it off to NSA. Audrey says there's no time, but McGill says they've made enough mistakes. , Chloe O'Brian and Edgar Stiles are forced to work behind Lynn McGill's back.]]Audrey exits, and meets with Edgar and Chloe in the corridor. She says she can call this into the Secret Service, but they will never act unless McGill agrees, which he won't. Chloe is prepared to hack into McGill's computer and send a message that looks like it's from Lynn. Edgar protests, saying that's illegal, and Chloe asks him to mask her computer. Edgar agrees, but says it's a bad idea. Audrey approaches Curtis, and says that Lynn is out of control. Curtis agrees, but thinks he will come around. Audrey says that there's no time to wait, and that Bill Buchanan needs to be brought back in. Curtis wants to know how she plans on doing that, and Audrey suggests Section 112. Manning doesn't think they can prove it, but Raines thinks they can. Curtis says he'll think about it. Charles Logan asks Mike Novick to pray with him.]]In the motorcade Yuri and Anya Suvarov seem relaxed, while Martha Logan is tense. President Charles Logan is upset, as Mike Novick returns. Novick says that the motorcade is nearing the airport, and it's the last chance to turn the car around. Logan curses Martha for putting him in this location, but won't give the order. He then kneels down and asks Novick to pray with him. Mike protests, but Logan insists. At CTU Edgar has nearly finished hacking in. At that moment Chloe discovers they have been shut down by Lynn. He approaches and orders Edgar and Chloe to be taken into holding and Audrey Raines escorted out. Manning refuses to comply, and so McGill orders two guards to carry it out. Manning says he will draw his gun if they attempt to carry out that order. McGill says that if he draws his weapon, shoot him. relieves Lynn McGill of command.]]McGill's men hesitate, and the guards ask Curtis what they want him to do. Curtis says that he is removing him from command. McGill is furious, and yells and screams that everyone involved will face prosecution. Manning calls security and tells them to release Bill Buchanan. 04:40:44 … 04:40:45 … 04:40:46 … 04:45:12 Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning walk into the bullpen where Bill wants to get up to speed. Curtis tells him about the threat on the motorcade, and Buchanan asks if Secret Service has been notified. Manning says no, and Bill says do it now. Chloe O'Brian requests that Carrie Bendis be re-instated, and Bill okays it. He asks about the nerve gas, and Curtis says nothing signifigant has been found. He turns to Audrey Raines and asks about Jack's lead. Audrey says he's at Omnicron now. Edgar Stiles approaches and says that President Charles Logan is on the line. Buchanan tells him that the motorcade has been targeted, and that they are alerting Secret Service. When Logan doesn't respond, Mike Novick says he's at a loss for words. They hang up and Logan asks what they can do. Novick says nothing, that the Secret Service will take defensive measures. The terrorists wait for the motorcade to get to an exact location. Aaron Pierce gets a message in his earpiece and begins to yell. They turn the motorcade around, and the terrorists spot that and open fire. Pierce yells for backup as the terrorists strike one of the cars. At CTU Chloe says one of the cars has been hit. Martha Logan tries to get Aaron's attention, but he is still. The terrorists approach the car and have a glame thrower. Aaron arises and shoots the terrorists, saving the Suvarovs and Martha. Police cars quickly show up to the scene and the Suvarovs hug. Martha is crying. She asks if Aaron is okay. Novick is on the phone and gets the news immediately. He tells Logan that Martha and the Suvarov's survived the attack. Logan says it won't matter that he didn't tip CTU off, and Novick agrees, and says they should prepare for retaliation. 04:50:14 … 04:50:15 … 04:50:16 … 04:54:42 Christopher Henderson leads Jack Bauer into a bunker. He says that finding out who had the Sentox will take a few minutes and asks about who is in charge of CTU right now. Bauer says Bill Buchanan and Henderson is humored, calling him a stiff. Bauer says that Henderson caused his own downfall, but Hendersons says he was framed, by Nina Myers, George Mason or someone else. Hendersons says he was hurt by Jack's refusal to believe. Henderson says he's found something--all the scientists on the Sentox project have died recently. Bauer asks for the files for CTU, Henderson says they're next door and leaves. Bauer picks up the phone but it doesn't work. He tries another, then realizes he's been double crossed. All the doors are locked, Bauer can not escape. Henderson is in his car on the phone. Henderson says that they don't have enough to hurt them. The woman asks about Bauer, and Henderson says that in a minute he will be dead. He hangs up and drives off. has survived the explosion.]]Bauer frantically looks over the room. He finds what he thinks is the bomb and places it by the outer door. He then closes the interior door and moves a filing cabinit in front of it. He hides under some floor tiles. Henderson triggers the bomb, and it goes off. Bauer comes out from underneeth the floor. At the retreat, Mike Novick is on the phone. He tells someone to tell the media they don't know how the Suvarov's route was released. Charles Logan says they should play up the fact that Martha was in the car. Logan thinks that will take away suspicion that they didn't take proper care of the Suvarovs. Charles Logan is told by Vladimir Bierko that he lost his chance to save American lives.]]The cell phone rings and Logan answers. Vladimir Bierko says he thought they had an understanding, and Logan protests, saying he did nothing to warn anyone. He says it happened outside his authority. Bierko says that he is going to attack Russia's new ally, the United States, and hangs up. Logan begs him to wait. 04:59:57... 04:59:58... 04:59:59... 05:00:00 Memorable Quotes *'Audrey Raines:' Christopher Henderson? *'Jack Bauer:' Yeah. *'Audrey Raines:' Who is he? *'Jack Bauer:' Someone I used to work for. *'Audrey Raines:' Where? *'Jack Bauer:' CTU – he’s the man who recruited me. *'Christopher Henderson:' Just for the record, I never believed you were dead. *'Curtis Manning:' If you try to carry out that command, I will draw my weapon. *'Christopher Henderson:' Buchanan? What a stiff. No wonder everything’s going to hell over there; you guys keep getting rid of everyone who can do the job. *'Jack Bauer:' How could I be so stupid? *'Vladimir Bierko:' If Russia isn’t going to pay with the life of its President, then its new ally, the United States, will pay with the lives of its citizens. Mr President, this is our final conversation. Goodbye. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special Guest Star * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-Starring * Danielle Burgo as Carrie Bendis * Pia Artesona as Joanne Tandy * Sky Soleil as Guard John Stratton * C. Ryan Fatur as CTU Guard Notes * Sean Astin in now credited from this episode as a "special guest star". * Throughout the season, Peter Weller receives the "and" credit; for his first appearance, the name of the character he is playing, Christopher Henderson, is shown on screen for the only time. Day 510 510